SpongeBob Needs Help
The intro was normal, but instead of it being the pirate captain who says "are you ready kids," it just a random dude dressed in drag who said, "sup bois be ready for sum real shit." I was shocked. The word shit being said on a kid's show. I think not. I didn't stop the DVD however as I was weirdly entertained. The intro then played like normal but the music was odd, it sounded like a rap that would have been made by Eminem or Snoopy Snoopy Dog. Also SpongeBob didn't appear at the end of the intro to play his nose, instead it cut to a two second clip of a man shaking his head. The title card then appeared it read 'SpongeBob Needs Help' in big red letters on a white background. The funky sax part of the song 'Careless Whisper' was playing in the background. The episode then started with SpongeBob cooking krabby patties, and talking about how he had not taken his meds for the day. His eyes began to twitch and turn green. Mr Krabs then bursts in and yells, "SpongeBob me boy where be me sweet dough?" SpongeBob didn't listen, and instead lunged towards Krabs, and proceeded to brutally beat him to death. 'Wow that's shocking,' I thought to myself as I shoved a massive pizza slice into my mouth. Then the police busted in, and grabbed SpongeBob throwing him into one of their cop cars outside the Krusty Krab. A time card comes up on the screen which read 'two hours later' only it wasn't read by the usual French narrator instead it was read by someone who sounded Jamaican. After the time card, an outside view of a building entitled the Bikini Bottom House of Mental Health was shown. SpongeBob was taken in by two officers into a therapy room. The therapist looked like the guy on the front of the DVD, and he said, "so Nathan I see you haven't had your meds again." "Nathan?" I said to myself. Why would he be calling SpongeBob Nathan? Suddenly SpongeBob changed from being well SpongeBob to a man who looked like he was in his 20's wearing a yellow shirt, and brown trousers. The therapist who after I looked at his name tag learned that his name was Gabe Daniels looked at SpongeBob with contempt before saying, "Nathan you've got to stop doing this! You're not a sea sponge, there's no Bikini Bottom, and there isn't a Krusty Krab!" Nathan looked at Gabe and said in a voice that sounded like Mike Myers in Cat In The Hat, "wanna prove that buster?" Before lunging at Gabe, like SpongeBob done to Mr Krabs earlier in the episode. However, Nathan was restained by two bodyguards who one of them looked like the guy who was cooking his dinner eariler, and the other looked the guy who was dressed in drag in the intro. They held Nathan down, as Gabe pulled a large dirty needle filled with green liquid. "I'm afraid this is going to hurt." Gabe said before throwing the needle right into Nathan's neck knocking him out. I was no scared I mean really I hate needles but then again who doesn't? So then Gabe has the bodyguards carry the now unconscious Nathan to his new room at the mental ward. After Nathan is placed into his bed, Nathan gently pats his head, before saying in a quiet whisper, "welcome home Nathan." The episode then ended with the credits being displayed as write text on a black background.